Scarred
by goaway right now
Summary: At first it was the harmless pursuit of the 13 tailed jinchuuriki...but then it turned into something more...much more... A Itachi x Katie fic. And also my second story. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Scarred By: Katie Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……….but I DO own Itachi :3

It was a normal sunny day and Itachi was walking through the forest. Kisame had died and the leader had told him to go find a new partner.

"Why do _I_ have to find my partner…why couldn't he have just assigned me a new one?" he wandered aloud.

Just as he finished speaking a small red and black tiger jumped out of the nearby bushed and started sprinting towards a small lake on the other side of the road. It was soon being chased by a boy that was about his age who was wearing a white button-up shirt, baggy jeans, and he had a pair of orange headphones around his neck.

Itachi's eyes were glued to the small tiger as it ran closer and closer to the water. 'One, two, three, four, five…six…seven, eight…nine, ten, eleven, twelve…thirteen…' he thought as he counted it's tails. 'Thirteen?! Might this be the demon that the Akatsuki had long been searching for?' he asked himself as he started to sprint off in the direction that the tiger and the boy were headed.

When he finally caught up to them they were arguing.

"You have to come back! The village is in extreme danger!" the boy begged.

"Why would I help them?! The devils who shun me just because I'm a jinchuuriki?!" the tiger retaliated.

"Because they need you Katie! You are the princess of the Village Hidden in the Lava and it's your responsibility to protect them!" the boy yelled.

"Oh yea? You're the _prince! _Why don't you save their sorry asses?!" Katie shouted back.

They both fell silent as they thought over what had just been said.

"I'm going to live with Illusen, good bye," Katie turned and ran farther into the forest, leaving the speechless boy behind. It was then that Itachi walked out from his hiding place.

"A jinchuuriki…how interesting…" he thought aloud.

The boy stiffened and swiftly turned around to face Itachi.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" he stuttered.

"The tiger…," Itachi stated. "I want the tiger…"

To be continued!

R&R!!! This is one of my first stories so please review! I won't update if'n you don't! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Scarred  By: Katie Uchiha

Chapter 2:Illusen's Glade

Katie raced through the forest as fast as she possibly could. She needed to reach Illusen's Glade before sundown or… well she didn't want to think of that right now. It was almost sundown and she was starting to panic.

'Where is it?!' she screamed in her head.

She suddenly stopped when she saw a sudden flash of light above her. She looked up and saw a gigantic tree fort that stretched from tree to tree as far as the eye could see. She had finally made it.

Meanwhile… 

"Where is it headed?" Itachi asked the boy in his usual cold tone.

"First of all she has a name, use it, and second, I'm not telling you," the boy answered quickly.

"Fine where is _Katie_?" Itachi made sure to emphasize the name.

"Why do you need to know so badly anyways?" the boy asked.

"Because I need a new partner and she looked strong," Itachi lied.

"Oh, well she went to Illusen's Glade, it's a gigantic tree fort in that direction," he pointed south, "just look up in the trees to find it."

"Alright, thank you…uh…" Itachi started.

"Yoh, Asakura Yoh," You answered.

"Right," Itachi mumbled as he jumped into the trees and disappeared into the forest.

Back at Illusen's Glade… 

"This place hasn't changed a bit since I've last visited…" Katie stated as she climbed up to the glade.

"So, you've come," a voice appeared behind Katie.

Katie jumped and turned around quickly to face Illusen, he aunt. She was dressed in a long, elegant, emerald green dress. She had chestnut brown hair with green highlights, but the green was in small braids.

"Hai," Katie spoke up to her aunt.

"Come," Illusen said. Then she turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

Katie followed close behind. They soon entered a large black room with red poka-dots on the walls and only a small round bed in the far corner, a nightstand that sat next to the bed, and a large dresser. It had used to be Katie's room before she had left to go take care of her village but now she was back and it was all her's again.

"Thank you," Katie said as she walked farther into her old room.

"No, thank you," Illusen said as she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"What was that all about?" Katie wandered aloud.

I'll update tomorrow when I'm in school XD

I'm lazy…but you love me anyways!!!

R&R!!!!

I know it's sort of boring…but trust me, it gets WAY better!

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Scarred

Chapter 3: At the stroke of midnight

By: Katie Uchiha

Katie walked over to her old bed and sat down, placing her bag next to her nightstand.

poof

She finally transformed back into her human form. She was wearing tight black jeans, a black jacket covered with bright red tiger stripes, and she had her hair up in a messy bun with little spikes of her red and black hair sticking out around the sides of it, with her long bangs loose and hanging down to about a little past her shoulders. She sighed and lye down on her bad looking up at her ceiling and thinking of what had happened over the past years.

"Why…why did you have to die…" she whispered. All of a sudden she started to burst into tears, she spoke in between sobs.

"W-why d-di-did you h-have to d-d-die??" she sobbed.

Little did she know she was being watched…

Itachi had finally found Illusen's Glade and saw some lady leading the tiger demon into a large room. One minute later she exited the room and walked slowly into another room. Itachi jumped up into the trees and watched the demon as she finally transformed into her human form.

She had her hair up in a bun with her red and black hair sticking out in different directions. She had a tiger print jacket with tight black jeans. Itachi's eyes widened as they scanned the girl from head to toe.

'Holy shit…she's hot!' he thought but his train of thought was interrupted with a light sobbing from the girl below.

"Why…why did you have to die…" she whispered and then she just broke down in tears.

'Huh?' Itachi thought.

"W-why d-di-did you h-have to d-d-die??" she choked out in between sobs. She rolled over on her bed and started crying into her pillow, her back rising and falling with her sobs and her body shaking.

About twenty minutes later she had collected herself and started speaking again.

"Out of my whole family, I could only save one person…_one_ person…that was why I left in the first place…to protect him…" she said as she gazed out of her window.

"Be safe…Yoh."

'Yoh? The boy that I'd met in the forest? They must've been related…' Itachi thought.

Itachi looked into the sky and at the moon, by the look of it, it must be about…

"Midnight?" Katie asked. "Already? Oh no…is today the…oh crap, today's the thirteenth of the month…I have to get out of here!"

She grabbed her backpack and jumped out of her window and landed gracefully on the forest floor, then she started running.

'Where is she going?' Itachi asked himself as he watched the girl sprint through the forest as he followed close behind, making sure to stay hidden.

Katie stopped and started to shake uncontrollably and dropped onto her knees. Then she stopped shaking.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed as she gripped her right shoulder in pain.

'What the hell is going on?!' Itachi yelled at himself. He jumped out of the trees and ran towards Katie, who had just passed out. He picked her up bridal-style and brought her back to Illusen's Glade. When he arrived he frantically knocked on the door and finally Illusen answered to the loud banging.

"What happened?!" she yelled as her eyes widened to see the unconscious girl in Itachi's arms.

"I don't know…" Itachi said slowly, "I don't know…"

**Hope you like it so far! I know the chappies are short but I'm updating it every day almost…**

**R&R!!!**

**Katie **


End file.
